The Good Dog
by Crystil-Dieminds
Summary: After being cursed with an unimaginable brudan to bear, Dark finds himself working as a prostitute to fill his needs. Until he runs up with a customer...he will never forget. Beware, his Bite is much worse than his Bark. WOOF! DarkXKrad
1. Panther

**Chapter 1**

**Panther: My coat proves black as the night that eats me. **

**We are one, he is me. **

**The night is my friend as i slink through its cover. **

**We are one, i am him. **

**I search for salvation, all in vain, all in rage. **

**But the only comfort i find is once again, the nights warm embrace. **

**I am him, he is me. **

**Together the same. **

**You are the night.**

**I am your child.**

**You are the night.**

**I am your son.**

**You are the night.**

**I am the Panther. **

The night wind licked at his exposed flesh like a wolf tasting it's prey before devouring it into it's gut. The night was hungry…..starving almost as it would seem because of it's relentless gnawing on his bones.

Even through his thick leather jacket it seemed to weave it's way in.

He shivered slightly and leaned his back against the brick wall harder, as if trying to sink right into the shadow.

Looking at the solitary man from a strangers perspective, he was very easy on the eyes. Gorgeous even if you were to go that far.

His milky pale skin glowed in the off-white moonshine. His face was flawless, lined with defined cheekbones, a slender nose, and thin pink lips. But out of all the features his face withheld, by far the most stunning were his eyes…..they were set in his sockets like two amethyst orbs. They shone as purple beacons in the shadow world that lay before his feet. Definitely an eye catcher to the passerby which gave him the advantage he desired most.

He raised his mystic eyes and tilted his head backward against the wall, jabbing his numb fingers deep into his pockets, searching naively for warmth. He breathed out heavily, his breath rising as a silver mist into the frigid air as it left his warm body. He closed his heavy eyelids like drapes, but only for a moment….it was unwise to ever let your guard down on such a night as this…….

Suddenly he heard approaching footsteps. He opened his eyes and raised his head lazily, to observe his nearing company. It was a woman, looking only around the age of maybe 22 at most. She had blonde hair that cascaded over her slender shoulders like a bleached waterfall. She was dressed very well, if he did say so himself. A short red dress with a low neckline, that tied up in the back, a black fur coat draped around her, black stilettos that clicked the sidewalk like hooves. Her face was pretty in simplicity, thinly defined, full lips painted with red gloss, rosy cheeks and delicious blue eyes.

"Easy prey" he thought, the corners of his lips pulling up into a devious smile.

She walked a little slower as she neared him, he wasn't sure if it was because of fear, or just curiosity. Maybe a little of both.

She looked at him for a second and he caught her blue eyes with his magical purple orbs, causing her to stop dead. She stood there mouth agape, as if she wanted to say something, but the words hadn't come up yet.

" What are you doing out here sir, it's far below freezing……you should go home." she said softly, clutching her gold sparkled handbag tightly.

He only gave her a cheeky smile in return.

" I'm working. I do realize it's freezing, and I can't go home yet, I haven't been paid. Home isn't worth going to if there isn't money for groceries and wine." He said delicately.

His voice rolled off his tongue like syrup, thick with lust and sexuality, without him even trying. It captivated the young woman to him even further.

" Working?" she asked narrowing her eyes in confusion.

He gave a lazy nod and blew some steamy breath into the cold air.

" That would be correct." he said coolly.

She bit her lip in thought, then suddenly realized his assumption.

"Oh……You mean that kind of work." She said slightly embarrassed.

He nodded once again and gave her a completely to die for smile.

" Aren't you going to ask me how much I charge?" He said his eerily beautiful eyes locking with hers.

She let her mouth fall agape slightly and a hint of pink spread rapidly across her cheeks. She looked down, breaking his gaze with her. She didn't quite know how to take the question.

" It's ok. Don't be shy. Go ahead, ask me." He pushed popping his neck slowly.

She looked back up at the gorgeous man and chewed her bottom lip softly. There really wasn't any harm in asking, now was there?

" Alright sir……how much do you charge?" she asked meekly, her cheeks falling even redder than before.

He let a dastardly smile form across his thin lips and he looked her in the eyes once more.

" 550 a night. But trust me I'll make it quite worth your while my sweet." He said.

She just stared blankly at the beautiful man before her. His eyes bore into her skin like hot coals, she almost feared those amethyst globes could see right into her skull and read her thoughts like a new magazine.

She felt her gut telling her no……but her mind was pondering a very different approach to the situation before her. Her boyfriend had left her almost a month ago, leaving her with no satisfying nights of sexual flirting, and leaving her a bit starved for attention. Plus 550 was but a small amount out of her pocket. Nothing big for such a high class woman such as herself, being the manager of a modeling agency left her quite well off. Money to burn, or play with……The only thing holding her back was the moral obscenity of hiring this stranger into her home for sex alone.

" I can see you thinking about it. What's the harm love? I don't know you, you don't know me. One night for your pleasure and we never see each other again. Just think of it as getting a nice spa treatment, with a different approach." He said suddenly, jolting her from her ponderings.

She tapped her foot and folded her arms unsurely, maybe he could read her thoughts, he had hit the nail on the head……

" Do you take cash….." She whispered.

He smiled in a little bit of sick satisfaction from tempting the innocent into his clutches and nodded.

" I only take cash, and I'd appreciate it if you paid up front." He said blinking slowly.

He walked toward her with slow graceful strides. It was only then that she became aware of how the painfully beautiful man was dressed.

He had on a white dress shirt that complimented his slim fit torso extremely well, black faded tight jeans that hugged his thighs and attracted attention to areas that made her blush, and simple black converses.

The chain attached to his belt loop and wallet jingled slightly as he neared her. She felt nervous flutters rise up in her gut.

" Ok, but lets go to my car, I'm freezing my ass off out here." She said turning on her heel and walking toward what he figured was her car.

The man followed behind her leisurely looking at the sky.

She fumbled for her keys and hurriedly unlocked the jet black Corvette. She climbed into the driver side and leaned heavily into the leather seat as the man settled himself in the passengers seat. He closed the door and glimpsed at her momentarily. She fished five hundred dollar bills and a fifty out of the depths of her tiny sparkly purse, and held them in her hand, as if mentally battling herself…..do I really want to do this? She closed her eyes and then slowly re-opened them, sighing heavily.

She thrust her arm out and pretty much forced the bills into his lap.

He gently took the crisp dollars and added him to the collection in his wallet. He then leaned back in his seat, not the least bit worried that she hadn't started the car yet, nor had she even put the keys in the ignition. He had the money now, it wasn't his problem if she chickened out and didn't fuck him after all.

She sighed heavily, and jabbed the keys into their place with a bit of force and cranked the cars engine. It turned over with a lazy roar and she turned up the heat, then proceeded to pull out of the parking space.

The ride was painfully silent, she could hear her own heavy breathing and she assumed she looked very stupid being so nervous……but the man seated on the other side of the car seemed like her couldn't care less.

He just sat there, his shoulders straightened, back against the seat, those long purple locks hiding half of his almost doll like face. She let her shoulders fall.

" So can I at least know your name?" she asked suddenly, her voice unexpected and louder than she had thought it would be.

The man slowly turned his utterly beautiful eyes toward her, soaking her in once more. He blinked once, twice, three times…..the silence grew very awkward. She felt a lump of nerve forming in her throat.

He then chuckled and brushed some of his wispy bangs out of his eyes.

" My name is Dark, but you can call me whatever you like, I'm yours for tonight." He said smiling devilishly.


	2. Gazelle

**Chapter 2**

**Gazelle: I leap and bound as the wind takes my hands.**

**Like a kite in the wind, i need no wings to fly. **

**No one may catch me, for none can control me.**

**Beast i am wild, donthold me back.**

**Chains will not hold me.**

**Beauty behold, my grace is un-earthly.**

**Angelic and perfect, i am gorgeous.**

**I am whole. **

**Lay before me and You are mine.**

**I am the Gazelle.**

The cars wheels kept steady on the blacktop, gentle bumps came every now and then, but other than that the ride was smooth. The silence had creeped back again, and hung heavy in the air…..she just couldn't seem to find anything to say to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was….her prostitute.

It's hard to make conversation with someone like him……..

Dark rubbed his thumb and forefinger together slowly, warming them, for they were on the verge of going numb again. He wished she would turn the damn heat up, but he kept silent. He was just a paid guest, no need to over step his boundaries.

Fifteen minutes passed before she turned into a gated apartment complex. Dark simply sat there calmly his arms folded, it didn't matter to him how long it took to get there. He was merely "working" no need for rush.

" Ok, here's our stop…." she said awkwardly.

Dark merely nodded, but said nothing in return.

There was the sound of two car doors closing and she walked around the car the wind gently fondling her bleach blonde locks.

" Do you want to know my name…." She asked quietly as they walked.

Dark titled his head sideways his hair all falling to one side of his face.

" I don't know, do I?" he said his eyes flickering in the moonlight.

" It's Annabelle." she whispered softly, Dark following a few steps behind her.

" That's a pretty name." He said back.

She came to the front doors of the apartment complex and stopped suddenly. Dark stopped too, eyeing her curiously, his hands buried deep within the confines of his leather jacket.

" Would…..you hold my hand or something…..I don't want people…well knowing that I just picked you up off the street…" she said softly, looking at the ground below her.

Dark abruptly grabbed her waist and she looked at him with wide eyes. He just smiled down at her.

She breathed out shakily and opened the door, Dark's strong arm still wrapped delicately around her fragile waist. Where men like him supposed to act this way?

As they walked through the front entrance, she tried her best to sink in with the rest of the people, but they kept getting stares, mostly from other women. It was hard not to attracted attention when you had someone like him wrapped around you. With his almost inhumanly beauty, what girl wouldn't stare? She kept her eyes foreword, avoiding others gazes. It felt nice in a way…..to be envied, by other girls. To know they were jealous of this pretty boy she paraded at her side. But then reality sunk in and she realized, all of them could have him, and make others jealous, just pay his fee of 550, and like he said, he was yours. But…what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them now would it?

They climbed into the elevator yet, still Dark kept his warm arm wrapped tightly around her. In away, she liked the attention he was giving her. Because that's just what it was…..pure attention. Not divided, but whole, and set on her. The elevator gave a little ding, and they got out on her floor. Dark's expression never seem to change much, his gorgeous eyes always distant and his breathing always slow and relaxed.

She lead him to her apartment, and unlocked it, then opened it to let them inside. Dark noticed that her hands were shaking slightly as she had done so.

He let his arm slip from her waist and followed her inside. She dropped her purse on the table and turned around nervously. The apartment was something in itself, huge actually. Decked out in various modern sets of furniture, with strange paintings on the walls, and black and white vases on the table. She walked down the hallway and Dark followed obediently.

"Well…this is my kitchen, and my guest room, and my study……" she said giving him a little tour of the house he guessed.

Dark could definitely tell she was new to this. You can always tell the difference this way, the new ones invite you into their homes with common courtesy and show you their house, even offer you wine and cheese if your lucky.

But the ones who've been around the bush one to many times? Oh no, it's just, there's the bedroom, get in, clothes off. That's it. No hospitality whatsoever.

Dark sort of enjoyed this for a change. It was much less stressful this way.

Suddenly a huge dog came barreling around the corner of one room, from the looks of it, it was a rot-wilier or something like such.

It ran up to Annabelle and proceeded to jump up on her all the while barking happily and excitedly. Dark just stood behind her smiling at the over active dog.

" Oh this is Rex, he won't hurt you, he's just overly hyper, don't mind him…" She said smiling through her nervousness.

The dog then ran up to Dark….but feet from him, the dog stopped dead. Dark cocked his head sideways smiling slightly, and gently put his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion

" Shhhh…" he whispered to the enormous dog.

The dog whined and sat immediately at Dark's feet. It sat still and silent, more of a gargoyle than a dog in all reality.

" Good dog…." Dark said smiling.

Annabelle stared in Awww.

" Wow…..he's never done that before……..I think I'll put him outside…I'll be right back ok…" she said looking up at Dark, then down at her silent dog.

Dark just smirked.

" I just have a way with dogs." he whispered more to himself then anyone else.

Dark stood in the middle of the living room his hands leisurely placed in his jeans pockets, observing his surroundings. Annabelle returned and looked at Dark meekly.

Dark's purple orb-like eyes flashed in her direction and settled on her, sizing her up, sizing her down….observing her thoroughly. She gulped softly.

He slowly let his long leather jacket slip from his shoulders and he shrugged it off gracefully. He draped it on the back of one of her white lounge chars and then looked at her.

" Shall we get started?" he asked, in more of a demand, than a question.

She felt her gut tighten up like one huge knot and she shuddered slightly. She fiddled with her fingers and then slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

" I guess so…..I'll show you to the bedroom…" she whispered nervously.

Dark could sense the fear in her voice, but he could also sense something else. Lust, Excitement to try something new, anxiety……? Maybe all of that, plus more?

Her feet felt heavy as she walked toward the bedroom, her hand was clammy on the door knob as she clutched it. She gave it a turn and made the door yawn to let them through…her heart was beating like a caged animal. Trapped in her ribcage, demanding it's divine freedom….frothing at the mouth to get out. It's constant beating hurt slightly…..

Dark entered behind her, slowly. That in itself made her slightly afraid…..

He shut the door and clicked off the light switch to his right, clutching the room in darkness. The only source of light was the moonbeams that came through the slits in the blinds and fell in pieces on the king sized bed.

Dark cracked his knuckles ominously and breathed in slowly.

"Do you have any preferences?" he said suddenly.

She shook her head, not exactly knowing what he meant by that really……it came as an odd question to her.

Dark shrugged and the corners of his mouth curled up into a devilishly handsome smile.

" Guess I'm making it up as I go aren't I?" he whispered in her direction.

She felt her heart thumping harder…faster, and faster…………

Dark slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing more and more of his pale perfect chest to her eyesight. She could hardly breath…

He peeled the shirt from his body and let it fall in a crumpled pool on the wood floor. She gasped and put her hand to her chest…..he was to die for. Something that had just walked off the pages of a male modeling magazine. Toned muscle rippled beneath his touchable skin, she couldn't help but to stare.

Dark smirked, all in a days work….

He then stalked closer to her, she was left frozen in her spot. Trembling from anxiety and need……a bad mixture in her stomach. Before she knew what was happening, he gently prodded her back onto the bed.

Her back hit the comforters and her breath escaped her suddenly, Dark's body loomed above hers, like a beast falling on it's victim. Her breaths were nothing but mere pants now……short and unsatisfying to her needing lungs. He leaned down to her outstretched neck and left a trail of hot kisses up her exposed flesh. She closed her eyes and tried to settle her breathing, without much success. His lips were as soft as velvet and the saliva he left behind was as hot as fresh coffee. She shuddered beneath her pretend lover…..and finally she let herself enjoy what was being done to her.

She ran her fingers through Dark's long hair, only to find it pleasingly soft to the touch. His lips came to meet hers and she explored how much softer his lips were this way. She closed her eyes as he titled his chin slightly sideways, and brushed the front of her lips with the tip of his tongue. He bullied her lips apart and slipped his hot tongue inside her cheeks, running it over the roof of her mouth, lubricating the hollow of her cheek. She kissed back, so Dark took the initiative to keep moving forward.

His serpentine tongue left the hot depths of her mouth and he pushed himself between her parted legs.

She wrapped her legs around his thin hips and Dark gently kissed her collarbone.

She was very beautiful, he had to admit. But also desperate, for attention that is…..he was just her little bit of nourishment. Just another pet, for just another girl.

But it was his job to give her that attention she was starved of, his job to pamper her, make her feel like a queen. And in his eyes, he was doing his job well. She had already given into him, and left herself open for attack, Dark counted this as a success.

Dark's left hand slowly slid up her leg, feeling the smoothness beneath his palm he dragged it up her. His spider-like hand wandered beneath her pretty red dress and between her thighs. His long fingers made contact with her hot mound beneath her panties and she purred in Dark's ear. She arched her back a little, wanting more of the touch from this fake lover of hers. And Dark obeyed. For that's all he really was doing, listening, watching, and obeying.

Dark looked up at her face, only to find her with half lidded eyes, moaning softly as he continued to stroke and caress her. His work was all to easy. He smiled deviously at his own thoughts.

He removed his hand, and he heard her whine a little in protest, he only grinned. He had her wrapped around his finger like a ribbon. Tightly wound, and he could bend her in any which way he liked.

His lips collided with hers once more, this time harder, and more forceful than the last. And as she was preoccupied with the deepening kiss, he took the moment, to slip her dress off her body. Like a snake shedding it's skin it slipped off her easily.

He finished his job by then stealing her body of undergarments, leaving her exposed, reversed back to the state in which she had come into the world. Even more vulnerable to the painfully beautiful man trapping her to the bed. Her breathing had become harsh pants, more canine like than anything else. Dark sighed, his breathing was slowly increasing as well, just more controlled than hers.

He was an expert at this, keeping his mind and body in control, and working to his advantage. Like a deadly weapon of mass destruction, just in a prettier package.

She raised her eyes to Dark's face, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers. She let her curious eyes wander down this strange man, over his perfect chest, taking in his small nipples and chiseled muscle, down over his long perfect legs. Everything about him was proportionate, and complimented him in the most beautiful of ways.

She slowly leaned up and kissed his neck.

Dark felt her full wet lips leave him a small kiss on his neck and he smiled….she was giving in far too easy.

"Newbie" , he scoffed in his head. " There always the easiest to break down…."

Her lips contact with his skin was very pleasing, and sent a tab bit of chills down his spine, he shuddered slightly. She seemed to notice his reaction….

Dark was gently kissing on her shoulder and collar, when he felt one of her timid hands rubbing him between his legs. He felt his breath get caught in his throat for a second as her fingers squeezed him pleasingly.

He let a soft moan slip past his lips and the sound was so pure, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She let her fingers comb through his soft hair and she arched her neck backward.

Dark let his hands please her chest, gently capturing her pert nipples in his fingers, squeezing them until she moaned breathily to him. He let his mouth replace his fingers and gently brought his teeth down on her.

Her grip tightened on his clothed member, and he groaned.

Before long Dark felt the confines of his jeans becoming far to tight and he sighed. His job would be done soon…

Dark sat up only for a moment, to relieve himself of his jeans and boxers. He then reclaimed his mount on her, leaving a trail of kissed up her arched stomach. Before he could make another move she was touching him again, but this time he could feel how soft her palm was around him. He closed his eyes and moaned deeply into her neck.

He knew she was by far ready, it was just his job to drag it out as much as possible…

He entwined their fingers and stroked the top of her hand softly, as his tongue wandered down her neck again.

Acting. That's all it pretty much was, she hired him to act like they were lovers, and by the way Dark was treating her you would have thought they'd been dating for years. Just another of his many talents. She let her fingers stroke his hot erection delicately, loving the feel of his most precious flesh. Dark enjoyed it as much as she did…..

Dark toyed her and played with her for what seemed like and eternity in her eyes, before he went in for his kill. Dark nuzzled against her cheek and kissed her there, then slowly let his hand trail down his own body, to guide himself into her. He intruded on her body without a second thought and she bucked with pleasure taking more of him.

His hot stomach rubbed against hers, both slick with sweat. She closed her eyes and moaned pitifully, Dark was unmoved by the sounds he was causing to drip from her body, she was just another girl that paid him for such a night. Damn rich bitch, with enough money to do shit like this. Where as he actually had to work for his pay, not that it was really considered work though………But still it irked him slightly.

Oh well………it wasn't like she wasn't getting what was coming to her.

She'd get her just desserts…………..

Dark would make sure of this.


	3. Timber Wolf

**Chapter3**

**Timber Wolf: Lust, power, and Mystery.**

**This builds me and makes me what i am today.**

**Blood fills my belly and feeds this hunger that i cannot satisfy.**

**The more i take, the more my body wants.**

**Forever wanting...always needing.**

**I seek out those who are worthy, or those that know no better.**

**Pick out the weak and take the sickly.**

**Fur like velvet and eyes like coals.**

**I can see your soul if you lean in close.**

**Hear your heartbeat when i come near.**

**Smell your fear on your breath.**

**Prey, you are to be.**

**I come closer...**

**I am theTimber Wolf.**

The air in the room was thick and slightly hard to breath, it left Dark gasping for the oxygen he desperately needed. By now she was practically screaming, Dark worried slightly that the neighbors may think he was killing her in all reality. He grinned slightly at the thought……….it was just a tad ironic.

Her fingernails sliced into his back causing him to wince a little, but never the less, he didn't stop.

No words were ever exchanged between them while Dark made her his, only a series of moans and in her case, yells. Her knees dug painfully into his hips as she squeezed her legs around him, but Dark didn't complain.

She threw her head back mewling and purring like a sick kitten and bucked her hips up. Dark knew she was close, he just had to push her a little farther………

Suddenly her body exploded into wild shudders and her lungs heaved forth in desperate yells and moans of ecstasy. And she came,.. hard.

Her climax gave Dark the utter delight of her body closing in on him and was pushed to his edge as well…..he released his load deep within her and breathed out heavily.

She was panting tiredly beneath him and the sight of her so weak, was quite pleasing to him. He climbed off of her and sat on the bed cross legged, running his hand through his sweaty hair.

She sat up slowly, still shuddering a bit and sighed.

" Thank you." she whispered softly.

Dark was taken aback by the alien sentence, none ever tells their prostitute "thank you" it just doesn't happen. Was he hearing straight? Maybe her screaming had made him go partially deaf…

Dark just looked at her with observing purple eyes and blinked.

" You welcome…" he said back, in more of a questionable tone than a reply.

She nodded and looked at the bed, slowly bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

" You know….Dark,…tonight….I felt human again…..you treated me better than any other man I've ever been with……" she whispered softly.

Dark sighed. Oh great another one that suddenly notices how gorgeous he is, and decides she must have him for herself. Another stupid girl that forgets, she paid him to have sex with her……if there wasn't money involved, he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Why does this always seem to happen? He guessed it was just because most of the guys girls like her had ever been with were just total scum. Such low-life's that a man who sells his body, can show them up? Sad…..

" It's just my job. Can I use your bathroom?" Dark said bluntly.

She bit her lip and nodded, realizing that in all reality, Dark had no real attraction to her.

Dark got up off the bed, with no attempt to put his clothes back on, and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Annabelle cursed herself quietly for sounding so stupid……

It was just that performance…..it was hard to believe he was faking it……..even though he was………

Meanwhile:

Dark leaned his arms on the counter and stared diligently into the mirrors reflection. His hair was messed up and lopsided, he growled and proceeded to fix it. He then wiped a little trace of lipstick from his cheek and neck with the back of his hand. But in his mind, this was a night well done.

His wallet was 550 dollars fatter, his body's sexual need that constantly nagged at him was silenced……but there was one last thing to carry out before he could call it a successful job.

He felt his thin stomach knot up and moan with hunger……he clutched it and winced. It hurt slightly……

The full moon glinted through the bathroom window, and it seemed to wink deviously at Dark. He felt a fire whisk through his veins and he knew….he could control it no longer.

Control, and the ability to withhold this ravaging beast within him…….it was hard, and now, was the time to let go. His veins surged with a icy burn and he fell to his knees, the impact hurt slightly…..he could already tell his knees may be bruised later on……..

His ribs felt like they were opening up, widening in size, stretching the skin of his chest painfully, he felt tears spring to his eyes…..but he bit his tongue and dared not let one sound escape his mouth. It would alert the girl in the other room……and he couldn't have that.

He closed his eyes tight and doubled over on the bathroom floor his palms pressed firmly against the tile. His back arched up and he felt the flesh stretching as the muscles beneath his pale flesh bulged ominously. There was a sick pop and his back split open from top to bottom, exposing wet, bloody, jet black, fur. He clamped his teeth together as the rest of his body began to distort into something else…..something meaner…..something…..inhuman. Two inch long, curved, claws forced up through his finger tips, making them bleed on the white tile. His face molded to match the shape his body was taking. A long muzzle lined with four matching rows of pearly teeth, a black canine nose, and demonically pointed ears replaced his once human features. His skin fell away from his body, leaving only a masculine form coated with black glistening fur. The skin turned to ash on the tile and disappeared into thin air……

This creature that now replaced the beautiful boy slowly rose to it's clawed feet. Its back arched upward, it's shoulders leaned back casually, both pointed ears cocked forward. It was a sight to see…..it looked at it's reflection in the surface of the mirror, and curled it's lips back exposing it's glistening fangs. Such a creature, that's was only supposed to lurk in horror films, now standing there, admiring it's new body. It shook it's coat and snorted.

Annabelle sat on the bed her knees wrapped in sheets, her eyes flickering from the floor to the bathroom door. Dark seemed to have been in there forever…she had began to worry a little. Maybe he was so disgusted by her, that he just didn't want to come out. She sighed heavily.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the confines of the bathroom. She perked her head up and listened closely.

" Dark? Are you ok?" she whispered confused.

As soon as the words were spoken…all fell utterly silent. Nothing moved, nothing even seemed to breath……..

And then….the bathroom door slowly creaked open……..

She couldn't see inside, for the lights were out, but she could tell he was there, but somehow…his outline seemed bigger than she had remembered.

"Dark……" she whispered again.

The door opened wider…..but still Dark kept just out of the lights reaches, hidden in shadows he just stood there. Suddenly she became very nervous. He wasn't saying anything, and he wasn't moving, just standing, watching………

She felt a lump form in her throat, what was he doing?

" Dark……your scaring me….." she said her voice cracking a little.

Still there was no answer. She felt nerves building up in her stomach like mad wasps.

Then suddenly, the figure standing in the doorway, took a single step into the pale moonlight……..what she saw then, was out of her worst nightmares.

What emerged, was not the beautiful man she had hired….nothing even close. First came an enormous clawed paw, then the rest followed. The creature stood in the light, watching her as she sat mortified on the bed, frozen with fear. It stood a good 6 ft 8" tall, ominous as it loomed on two legs. It's body rippled with bulging muscles, toned and carved for speed and strength. Just it's legs alone showed signs that they could supply the speed needed to chase it's prey if it was to be so. It's fingers all armed with huge, inky black claws. Daggers just ready to slice bare flesh. It was then that she knew…..there was no escape. Not from this.

The beast slowly peeled it's pink lips back, exposing it's rows of pearly white fangs, all stood ready to grasp and kill. It let a low, unimaginably terrifying growl rumble up from it's throat and it sent chills down her spine. A single tear rolled down her makeup stained cheek.

It slowly began to stalk toward her, just as Dark had before he had made sweet love to her. Still just as graceful, only this time there was a deadly hint within that profound stride. It's thick claws clicked the wood floor with each step, cruelly reminding her ears of the monster before her.

She was sobbing uncontrollably now, the thick, hot tears running over her lips and dripping of her chin.

The beast laid it's ears backward, it's beautiful fur swaying with every movement, more like a jacket than anything. She couldn't decide if it was more human, or beast. It stood like a man, bore the figure and the anatomy of a man, yet it's head was perfectly designed like a massive wolf. It was a bit disturbing really, even in just the way it moved, with utter grace. Killer grace.

It was at the foot of the bed now, and she could make out the little features of it's massive body.

There was a fine tint of purple in it's pitch black fur, and it's body was shaped just how his had been.

It eyes came to meet her teary pupils. And to her horror, the orbs sunk into it's sockets, were a gorgeous amethyst. Her breaths were teary shudders…….it slowly crept onto the edge of the bed, and sat on it's haunches. It outstretched it's neck, putting it's bared teeth only inches from her nose. It sat like that motionless, almost like a little statuette, it's eyes darting over her terrified form.

" D-d-dark…….." she stuttered.

The creatures lips pulled up into a toothy, vicious, animalistic, grin.

Then it lunged.

The motion was so fast there was not time to react, no time to run, no time at all.

It's weight smashed her into the bed, and it's viselike jaws snapped closed on her fragile throat. It ripped it's head right, then quickly to the left, snapping her neck like a twig.

Blood painted the white sheets and pillows, and her naked form fell on the bed as limp as a rag doll. Her blues eyes remained open, staring into the nothingness blankly. The monster put it's face against her cheek and slowly dragged it's canine tongue up her flesh, tasting the sweet meat like it were gourmet.

The fake lover brought into her home, now the very real killer that lay over her lifeless body.

The monster ran a single claw down her chest, between her naked breasts, slicing the flesh open as if it were butter. It peeled her skin back, and carved her skillfully as if it were preparing a meal.

The beast then threw back it's mighty head, and exploded into a loud, spine chilling howl.

The sound rose up into the night and floated into the air like a raven spreading it's wings.

It rose crawled along the walls and into the ceiling.

Her meat tasted like candy in the beast's jaws, the blood warm as it swallowed it down it's throat.

Sweet and delicious…….

The price you pay……the price you pay……..


	4. Sloth

**Chapter 4**

**Sloth: I ponder before i move.**

**Think before my body is put to motion, like a weapon of mass destruction.**

**I am wise, therefore i am true.**

**To those who know no better.**

**Behind my eyes, lay all of the lies. **

**We bury them deep onyl to later dig them up as food. **

**Lies taste better when they grow. **

**I do not stalk, nor do i flee. **

**I simly sit, and i watch.**

**I am alive, though one would not know it. **

**I blend into te background so perfectly.**

**I am Sloth.**

His eyes moved slightly beneath his closed lids and he breathed in heavily.

He groaned into his pillow and stirred awake. The comforters were hot on his back and he felt sticky beneath them. He rolled over and shoved them irritably off his body, breathing in the fresh air deeply. He leaned up on his elbows and sighed loudly.

Dark slowly sat up in bed and put his face in his palms, "what time was it anyway?" he thought grumbling to himself. He fumbled for the digital clock on his bedside table and turned it around so he could see.

12:30 already. Dark flopped back down on the bed and moaned to himself.

"550? Wow that's more than you usually manage to rake in, who was it, a lonely rich widow?

Ewww…..if she was over 40 your fucking disgusting Dark." Came a voice from the doorway.

Dark rolled his eyes and turned over irritably.

The red haired boy standing across the room just sighed and dropped his shoulders.

" Dark!! You need to get up, it's like already twelve o' clock." The boy complained.

Dark just groaned in an irritated excuse for a reply.

The boy clicked on the light-switch and Dark pulled a pillow over his head. The boy just sighed and kicked Dark's pile of abandoned clothes on the bedroom floor.

" I swear, your such a pig sometimes." The boy said walking out of the room.

Dark sighed. If he didn't care so much about that kid, he would have thrown his annoying ass out a long time ago. He chuckled a little at the thought.

Dark hauled himself out of bed and realized he was missing his clothes….he guessed he'd just crawled in bed naked…..he didn't remember too much from last night…. just bits and pieces, and he didn't remember coming home at all. He stretched his arms up over his head and dragged himself into the shower.

After a good cleanup and wash down, Dark clothed himself and wandered into the living room.

The red haired boy was fumbling around in the kitchen, scrambling over a skillet of eggs, a skillet of bacon, and another skillet of ham.

Dark chuckled and went over to help him. The red haired boy stirred the eggs silently.

"So did she have wrinkles? Did you have to use lube?" The red haired boy asked curiously.

Dark frowned at the comment. Ever since Dark had told him exactly what line of work he was in, the boy had been severely annoying about the subject. Always asking embarrassing questions, always curious….but Dark guessed that's just how all kids were.

" No Daisuke she didn't have wrinkles. My customers don't come to me, I usually come to my customers, if she was old I wouldn't have come onto her." Dark said bluntly.

Daisuke only smiled innocently up at the purple haired man.

" Well, So she was pretty?" He asked stirring the ham now.

Dark sighed, again with the curiosity, what was this 20 questions?

Dark just nodded and flipped the bacon.

" She was very pretty, just attention starved….I did my job, I made her feel good about herself, even if it was only for one night." Dark replied biting his lip.

"Isn't a little late to be making breakfast huh Dai?" He added

Daisuke just smiled innocently.

" I was gonna make you breakfast…..but you didn't wake up in time for breakfast, so I'm just making it now." He said importantly.

Dark just smiled. Every time he talked to this happy little boy, it reminded him why he stuck around for him.

In Daisuke's eyes, Dark could do know wrong. Dark was a fucking callboy and it never mattered to Daisuke. To him, it was just a job. He still looked to Dark, and Dark couldn't help but feel slightly guilty……..

Daisuke looked up to him like a mentor, but really….is was Dark's fault that Daisuke was in the situation he was.

Not long ago, Dark had actually shared the same body as Daisuke, living off him like a disease…..

But the separation of their bodies changed all of this. For the worse…

Dark knew what it felt to fall down, once in a while, it happens to the best of us….but never had he expected to fall like this.

With the new gift of his own individual body…came far to much power for him to resist…..

It was a crisp October night, and Dark had been out late again…….but he was far too drunk to stumble his way back home. Not sure of where he was, he just settled himself in the doorway of a butchers shop, deep in the belly of an old alleyway. The night was growing colder, but the beer in him seemed to make him think he was somewhat warm. The full moon weighed heavily on his shoulders…….it was fat in the sky. Plump with it's mid-month term. He leaned his head back on the door and laughed to himself.

He was far to gone to have ever realized he was not alone in the alley. Someone lurked in the shadow, watching him…..observing him….as if he were just an animal in the zoo.

It all happened so fast, Dark didn't have time to react, before he knew it…..something lunged at him. He couldn't make out what his attacker was, only that it was at least four times bigger than him, and it was coated in fur. To big for a dog……

Dark was slammed into the sidewalk, bloodying the back of his skull, and suddenly, he felt the tearing pain of the beast's jaws sinking into his right shoulder. The teeth drove into him like nails………he writhed wildly, screaming bloody murder, trying to release the beast's grip on him.

Suddenly….sirens wrung out through the street, it turns out, the butcher had heard the two fighting, and thinking it was two humans, called the cops. A lucky save on Dark's park….a miracle if you would go that far.

The sirens and sudden lights frightened the beast off of Dark, it scaled one of the brick walls beside it…and was gone into the night from which it came. Dark scrambled to his feet, in fear of the approaching officers ,and made his escape over the back fence. Sure he got away……..but the damage had already been done.

For weeks, he suffered which the agonizing soar ness of the bite mark on his shoulder…….it seemed it may never heal…..He was to scared to take his matters into a doctors hands, for fear he would have to explain his insane sounding story of a great monster that attacked him in an alley way. So the wound stayed.

It was not to the next full moon…..that he realized…..just how much damage had been inflicted.

A damage….that could never ever be fixed……..a disease really, and he had been infected.

In a horrible transformation from man to beast…..he became his attacker. The beast that had left him this wound, had left him it's curse as well.

Hiding such a hideous flaw…..proved to be difficult. Too difficult actually………one full moon, it just proved to much to control. You cannot keep a wild animal captive , it is near impossible.

His other side got the better of him………

He killed Daisuke's father, his mother, and Grandfather. All brutally, leaving none, taking all…….

Daisuke never knew, it was his own friend that had slaughtered his loved ones so ruthlessly. It's was classified, as merely…..and "accident".

Ever since then Dark had taken the boy under his wing, mostly out of guilt, and the fact that he's been lying to him for so long. But what could he do except lie? In this case….it was all he could do.

And As for the job? Some would wonder if he wasn't insane…..there were plenty of other jobs out there, all less lowly than this.

It was a plan thought out by Dark himself.

With this new curse, came an animalistic lust that Dark could never seem to satisfy.

A lust for raw meat, a lust for power and a terrible lust for sex.

A Callboy dulled all these hungers, plus gave him a plenty of cash for pocket.

Over time, the condition had become easier to control slightly, making it easier for him to carry out his deeds.

Daisuke took the food off the stove and set it on the round wooden table. Dark sat down in his seat and piled some food on his plate.

Daisuke just looked at him curiously.

" Are you really THAT hungry?" Daisuke asked chewing a piece of bacon.

Dark just looked at him, and grinned slightly.

" I had a long night, of course I'm hungry." he chuckled.

Daisuke just smiled in return.


	5. Viper

**Chapter 5**

**Viper: Slick and slight, i slither beneath you.**

**A visitor unknown to you.**

**A little creature that is normally overlooked.**

**Small yes i am.**

**But deadly all the same.**

**My body like ribbon, glistening and pretty.**

**Almost like a candy warpper, so colorful and bright.**

**Bright and sweet death as they call me. **

**My tonuge can taste you, as i want to so badly.**

**Hunger for the sweet fruits of the world as i do.**

**Venom ready to kill, fangs set to peirce flesh.**

**I will take you if the chance is given.**

**And kill you just the same.**

**I am acid.**

**I am the Viper.**

It was evening now, and Daisuke still had not returned from his shopping. It made Dark worry slightly. He knew how cruel the world was, and it was his job to protect the boy from that. The house was warm, but the wooden floor proved chilly on Dark's bare feet. He walked into the living room and set himself down on the white sofa. He breathed out heavily…….it was too cold to work tonight, besides he had made plenty on previous customers this week. No need to free his balls off out on the streets tonight.

Suddenly the door flung open and a windblown Daisuke entered. He slammed the door to the apartment closed and shook some snow out of his fiery red hair. Dark looked up at him curiously.

Daisuke set the groceries on the counter and ran over to the window.

"It's snowing Dark!! It's snowing!!" He exclaimed happily.

Dark got up from his seat lazily and went over to the window as well.

" Well would you look at that…it is." he said ruffling some left over snow out of Daisuke's hair.

Daisuke smiled up at him like an over excited puppy.

" It's beautiful….." he said smiling.

Dark merely nodded.

"I'll make us some nice warm tea. How about that huh?" Dark said heading over to the kitchen.

Daisuke nodded and stayed glued to the window, curiously watching the snowflakes fall on the street below.

They fell silently…..gently. So serene as they piled on the ground, blanketing the world in a white. Sparkling in the moonshine like glitter had been strewn upon the surface. It looked so cold out there……freezing. He was glad to be on the inside of the window, where it was nice and warm. He was grateful to Dark, for giving him the comfort of this house. For giving him shelter, and food. Dark gave him everything he needed…and he loved Dark for it. Dark was all he had left……after the death of his parents, Dark was there. When Daisuke was left crying every night, Dark was always there to lend a shoulder to cry on. When he was hungry, Dark had food. When he was sick, Dark watched over him. Dark, was his everything………..the parent he had lost, and the parent he always needed.

Daisuke felt Dark's presence behind him and he turned his head slightly. Dark offered him a steaming cup of tea and he took it gratefully. Darks smiled and sat back in one of the lounge chairs sipping his tea delicately, his eyes focused on the snowy night outside.

" Thank you Dark." Daisuke whispered.

Dark shrugged.

" Your welcome, I mean come on it isn't that hard to make tea." Dark scoffed chuckling.

Daisuke smiled and sighed.

" No…..I mean for everything. Just you know, being here for me." Daisuke said suddenly.

Dark felt his tea get caught in his throat…..he hated it when Daisuke thanked him like this……it always made him feel even guiltier. Just knowing, he was the reason Daisuke had suffered made him sick to his stomach. Giving Daisuke his love and parenting, was just all he could do to make things a little better. Not that it ever did make anything better, the more he tried to make Daisuke's life perfect, the more he thought about what happened that night.

It was his fault, and nothing he could ever do could ever change that.

" It's ok Daisuke, you don't have to thank me." Dark said quietly.

Daisuke frowned at him sternly and plopped himself down in the chair next to Dark.

" Yes I do. Your always there for me no matter what, and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, so thank you." Daisuke said tipping his tea to his lips.

Dark felt his heart sink, but he didn't show any expression on his face. He simply hid behind his cup of tea…..

Daisuke……you say I'd never do anything to hurt you, does killing your entire family count? Dark thought sadly. You never know when I might accidentally turn on you…..you could be my next victim, instead of these rich sluts. Dark shuddered at the thought…………he'd always known that was a danger that could happen. That's why he spent full moons far from home, no matter what. Rain, sleet or shine, on that day of the month, he was always working.

Daisuke set his empty cup down and went to look out the window again, what was it about snow that fascinated him so much, Dark wondered.

Daisuke looked down at the street again. But this time, there was a man there. Not just any man, for some reason….he seemed to stand out from the people around him. As others went on their way, hugging their coats tightly and hurrying along…..he just stood there. He was dressed in a white coat that pooled around his ankles softly, his hands in his pockets for warmth.

Daisuke squinted to see him better, what was he doing anyway? Just standing there…..doing nothing.

Then suddenly the man looked up, and Daisuke swore he was looking right at him.

The man had long blonde hair that fell gently in his face, so Daisuke couldn't see his eyes.

The breeze then slowly blew his long hair away, revealing two fierce golden eyes, gazing right at Daisuke.

Daisuke jumped backward startled and Dark looked at him worried.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked narrowing his eyes and getting up.

Daisuke looked at him, his mouth agape and shaking slightly.

"There, there's a weird man out there!!" Daisuke stuttered.

Dark furrowed his eyebrows and looked out the window confused.

" Daisuke…there isn't anyone out there." Dark said looking around.

Daisuke looked at Dark shocked and then looked outside again.

But Dark was right, the streets proved empty except for a few cars, and two women with shopping bags.

"B-b-but there was Dark!! He was right there, he had blonde hair and these bright yellow eyes!!" Daisuke said exasperatedly.

Dark frowned at him.

" Maybe you should go to bed Dai…..you probably need some sleep." Dark said ruffling Daisuke's hair gently.

Daisuke sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…I guess so…..I'll see you in the morning Dark….night…." Daisuke said taking a finally look out the window and walking toward his room.

Dark sighed and scanned the street again……blonde hair? Golden eyes? He shrugged and closed the black and white drapes.

He then turned off the lights and retreated to his own room.


	6. Giraffe

**Chapter 6**

**Giraffe: Long and graceful.**

**To the untrained eye i am awkward.**

**My legs carry me far, and withhold to the elements.**

**I am tall i am strong.**

**The dragon call me, my neck so slight and slender. **

**If i had wings the name might fit. **

**Rough and clash, if pulled to my knees...i am helpless.**

**My weakness will cause me to fall. **

**With a crash to the ground i will spiral to earth.**

**If taken i am slain...**

**I am the sorrow.**

**I am the Giraffe.**

Dark's eyes rolled beneath his eyes in the presence of sleep. He twitched and turned restlessly.

It was that night in the alleyway……..he hears the padding paws of the creature as it steps from the shadow and into the moonshine. Dark feels his breath shallow in his lungs, shorten with every breath. The creatures shoulder blades rotate ominously beneath it's fur as it comes closer. Dark can't move, he wants to so badly…….but his muscles just won't. They freeze like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a truck…unable to move the slightest inch. It fur looks like silk, white glistening porcelain in the moonlight. The way it stalks toward him is painfully graceful. It's clawed paws gently moving over the cement, it's breath icy in the air. It's face is inches from Darks, so close he can smell the blood from it's last meal on it's breath. Suddenly it looks up at him……with golden piercing eyes that shake him right down to his soul.

"DARK!!" it yells in a voice so haunting it's sick.

Dark yelped and sat up in bed, his breath heaving, his arms shaking. His brow was wet with warm sweat and he coughed slightly, still in a bit of a shocked state. He ran a quivering hand through his hair and breathed out shakily. It was just a dream Dark……just a dream…….

But those eyes, those eyes were bored into his memory like bullets lodged in his brain. He hadn't thought of it before, but the night he was bitten…his attacker possessed golden eyes. The man Daisuke had seen, he had claimed the man had, had golden eyes….could it be……..the same person?

Dark shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. Impossible, now your just talking crazy Dark, he thought scolding himself. It's just coincidence…….merely a figment of his imagination nagging at him like a starving dog. His mind was only playing tricks on him……besides, he wasn't even sure what color that monsters eyes had been. It was a long time ago…….

Dark breathed out heavily and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He threw the sheets off his legs and forced himself to rise, like a zombie coming out of some sort of coma.

He walked into the living room only to find Daisuke planted on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Dark coked his eyebrows and leaned against the couch's back, slightly interested to find out what Daisuke was watching so intently.

There was a news reporter on the screen, brown short cut hair, big hazel eyes that wrapped around the world outside the TV set in fake surprise and interest. Dark could tell she hated her job, but she just put on the bouncy enthusiastic attitude for the money. Damn he knew how it felt, his whole life revolved around pretending to be interested in his job, just to get paid…..

She clutched the micro phone tightly in her pale hand, her fingernails glistening with crimson paint. And she continued to tell her story, her "breaking news".

Dark sighed as he looked at her, she looked kinda sad in away, a face that said "god I wish I wasn't here right now" with a little hint of "man my life sucks" mixed into it.

Darks lips curled up into a perverted smile

" You, plus me, in a bed together, you stroking my dick……that's all I'd need to smack a smile on your sad face," he thought still smiling to himself.

He shook himself from the thought……..sometimes he just couldn't help himself!! His sexual nature just always seemed to be nagging at his heels.

Daisuke looked over his shoulder, for the first time realizing that Dark was even standing there.

" Good Morning Dark-san" Daisuke chimed happily.

Dark looked down at him with half lidded eyes.

"Morning." he said hoarsely.

Then Dark re-glued his eyes to the television screen,

" In other news the body of Annabelle Morris, a very well known fashion designer, and manager for

"Blue Diamonds" modeling agency, was recovered late this morning, when her weekly maid came to clean her house, as normal. Her mangled body was found lying in her bed naked, disemboweled and hardly recognizable. But later blood tests have proven that she indeed was the victim of this brutal murder.

A bloody trail of what seems to be …paw prints of some sort of animal were found leading out the window, and more blood traces were found on the concrete thirty stories below the apartment window.

Police still aren't sure who….or in a sense what could have caused such a brutal attack. Some are going as far as even saying the killer indeed, wasn't human…..but what the modern world simply calls a "lycanthrope". And now an interview with Chief of police, Koru Osaka……" The reporter said before the screen cut over to the chief.

Dark felt like his stomach had fallen out of his body……….

" Well, Shelly, it's very early in the case, but I want to clear up this insane, "Werewolf" theory. People, this is a murder case, not a horror flick. The killer, is human, on further examination of the crime scene, human sperm was found on the sheets of her bed. This killer was no movie monster, he is simply another psycho that needs to be brought to justice." The chief said, his fat cheeks blubbering wildly as he spoke.

The reporter was unfazed. She just gazed at the camera with those big empty chocolate eyes.

" Then Chief, how would you explain the animal tracks leading out the window? And the thirty story jump that had to be made judging by the blood on the ground below." She said her hair bobbing.

The chief just shook his chubby head.

" A simple thing to set up, the prints aren't of any known animals, probably just a home done stamp, made by the killer himself. And the blood could have been planted on the ground below. He is simply trying to get peoples attention and mess with our citizens heads. Nothing more than another deranged killer." The chief explained slowly.

The reporter nodded.

" And that was Chief of police Koru Osaka, and now over to Ben with the weather……" She said.

But her voice trailed off in Darks ears…….he was too deep in his own thoughts. Never, had one of his own killings been on television, so she was….famous?? How could he have known she was some great manager for this "Blue Diamonds" agency? All he had done was fuck her and murder her, not enough time to really get to know her!! He felt his legs weakening……shaking with that sick feeling of fear and guilt.

Get a hold of yourself Dark……he thought shakily. It's not like they can trace you down….can they?

All they had to go by was the cum he'd left on the sheets……can they track you down off your sperm alone?

He thought fearfully. He highly doubted it, besides……in normal records, his name wasn't even Dark, he'd been using the fake name, "Jack" for years.

Nothing to worry about, he reassured himself rubbing his arm nervously. Daisuke seemed to sense the unease in Dark and he could tell when his other was bothered. After knowing him for years, he could pick up on little things like this. Dark was normally high set in his aura, egotistic, arrogant, strong if you will…..but now he seemed flustered and frustrated. Even scared maybe………….

" Dark, are you ok?" Daisuke asked his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Dark looked at Daisuke quickly.

" Oh I'm fine, just out of it I guess….." Dark answered quickly to hide his unrest.

Daisuke didn't take the answer.

" Are you sure, that story seems to have shaken you up a bit……it was the story that has you bothered isn't it, or am I wrong?" Daisuke said turning around on the couch.

Dark bit his lip and downcast his eyes.

" Murder cases…..always get me really shaken up……….killers, stuff like that just makes me… I don't know freaked out. I mean you never know who has the capability to kill another human. I mean the guy next to you at a grocery store, could be some killer and you would never even know. Everyone has the potential to kill, it's just a fact of knowing who can and who can't." Dark lied, and he did it very convincingly mind you.

Daisuke gave Dark that curious five year old look and blinked slowly. Dark wasn't afraid of anything, he was

Un-shakable. Almost godly, and nothing made him quiver.

"Everyone has the potential to kill…?" Daisuke repeated quietly.

Dark nodded sternly.

"And don't you ever forget that Daisuke, trust nobody in this life except yourself. You understand me?" Dark said looking Daisuke in the eye.

The look Dark was giving him shook Daisuke a little, it was a harsh, unforgettable stare that seemed to creep right down into his soul. It scared Daisuke slightly, to see those two amethyst orbs boring into his skull like this.

"Nobody…..But Dark, I can trust you though, right?" Daisuke said smiling at the stern eyes upon him.

Dark's eye wavered and he smiled slightly, breaking his sharp appearance.

" Of course Dai, you can always trust me." Dark lied.

But in his head his conscience screamed at him so loudly it made his ears ring.

Trust you Dark?…….Of all people, you're the one that has always been the most danger to him.

You're a monster, and if he isn't careful….one day, he might end up just like the rest of his family.

Dark…………..you're a killer.

Face it.


	7. Fox

**Chapter 7**

**Fox:Sly creatur, the trickster.**

**Contorted, contained...i bend will to my ways.**

**No friends but myself, i work alone.**

**Lick my own wounds and heal my agony.**

**Few know my power, for my lack of size.**

**I am small but i am strong. **

**Teeth white as snow, fur like fire. **

**I am an ember in an animals flesh.**

**I burn and i twist, like flames.**

**I leap and i scorch.**

**I am the Fox.**

**One month later:**

Dark had fallen asleep on the living room couch and Daisuke just sat there looking at him as he slept. He knew it was weird to watch his other while he was sleeping, but he couldn't help it. Something had been wrong with Dark lately. He was acting….strange………

The way he had acted when the story about Annabelle almost a month ago…..it's wasn't natural for Dark to act that way about anything. Maybe he had known her? But how would Dark have known her…………

Maybe she was one of his clients at one point in time…………or an old friend? Daisuke wasn't sure.

Dark stirred awake and Daisuke jumped off the couch quickly and sat down in a chair next to it.

Dark sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily….he yawned widely and stretched his arms up over his head in a slightly cat-like way. He groaned and looked over at Daisuke. Daisuke just smiled.

"Morning sleepy head." Daisuke chimed happily.

Dark grinned and ran a hand through his soft hair.

He then sighed heavily and looked at Daisuke.

" I have to go to work tonight…..we need some cash," Dark said rubbing his head and looking at the floor.

It wasn't the fact that they didn't have enough money at the moment, oh no, financially they were fine. It was just the fact that Dark needed to get laid. Bad. The animal within him required it's sexual needs to be fed, and lately Dark had been doing the opposite. Now his stomach ached with need and desire and the beast was angry. Hunger perturbed it relentlessly…..it didn't like being deprived of food.

Plus……it hungered for more than just sex tonight. Tonight it longed for flesh and bone….needed the nourishment of raw human meat.

The moon would be fat tonight, and the beast within him would also grow fat with power….

Daisuke nodded at Dark.

" I'll leave to extra key under the rug for when you get home ok?" Daisuke said cheerily.

Dark slowly got to his feet and retreated to his room that had become somewhat of a lair, to get dressed.

His room smelled slightly of old cinnamon, and daisies. Strange because he hadn't but any deodorizer in here for weeks. But other than the sweet scent it carried, it was a pigsty. Clothes strewn on the wooden floor like abandoned boats in a sea of filth, books carelessly thrown on his desk. His bed lay in dismay and shambles, the comforters tangled and ruffled messily. He just sighed……he would clean it later.

He threw a black and white pinstriped shirt over his shoulders and proceeded to do up the buttons. It was slim fitted and did exactly what he intended it to, show off his body and all it had to offer. He pulled up a pair of tight black jeans onto his slim hips and zipped them up sighing heavily. He put his black trench coat over his shoulders and quickly strode out to the front door.

Daisuke was sitting contently on the couch, and he looked up at Dark as he passed.

" Bye, see you later Dark." he said watching the man as he stood at the door, his fingers clutched around the doorknob.

Dark nodded slowly.

" See you later Dai. I'll be home….eventually." He said his eyes distant.

He then forced the door open and was gone, like the shadow he was he disappeared into the cold chill of the night.

The moonscape world outside the warm apartment proved to be immensely colder than Dark had expected.

He winced as he walked out into the icy breeze, and clutched his coat around him tighter, hugging his slim body like a lover holding him in a warm embrace.

His bright purple locks whipped over his face as the breeze toyed it roughly. He squinted in the cold and his breath was nothing but puffs of warm steam in the frigid air.

"There's no fucking way I'm standing out here…..I'm going to a club…." He scoffed to himself.

He felt the cold nipping through his heavy jacket and slipping into every part of his body like a thousand snakes….. He shivered and groaned. The cold air was hard to breath, it was starting to make his lungs ache as he gasped for the oxygen that did not exist.

Finally a large neon sign could be seen in the blackness just ahead. It's pink hint glowed warmly in the thick fog that lay heavily on the world around Dark. Dark breathed out relieved and quickened his pace to a run as he approached the club labeled "The Pink Dragon". His shoes skidded on the slick ground as he flew around the corner to the door and he almost slipped. He caught himself quickly by grabbing the wall. Dark steadied himself and grimaced.

" Way to go Dark….that's was real smooth" He growled to himself.

He then headed up the steps and opened the heavy oak door. Immediately a wave of warm inviting air burst into Darks face, he breathed out soaking in the beauty of the warmth. He then entered the cozy room and happily let the warmth seep down to his frost bitten skin. It felt wonderful, he wriggled his fingers in his coat just to make sure they weren't numb anymore and found them intact. Dark let the front of his coat flail open and went to sit at the bar. All he could think about was a nice drink to warm his throat and stomach a little……

He leaned his elbows on the counter and shook some of the sleet out of his purple locks.

" What will you be having tonight sir?" The bartender asked leaning toward Dark.

The bartender had jet black hair that was spiked up into a porcupine like style, his chin lay un-shaven, and his eyes were a cool green as he stared at Dark. Dark could tell the other man was sizing him up slightly….what was he gay? Dark just stared back….he was sued to the staring, from both male and female. The man fiddled with the gauge in his left ear and raised his eye brows.

" So……?" He said looking at Dark.

Dark smiled at him.

" How about a Strawberry Margarita to start with." Dark said lazily.

The bartender nodded and grinned. Then headed off to make Dark his drink.

Dark sighed and rubbed his palms together, he should have worn gloves tonight so his hands wouldn't get so numb….but once again he'd just forgotten.

He slowly turned around to scope out his surroundings. Or more so, search for some easy prey. He looked to his left, there was a cute red head seated at the end of the bar downing another Vodka shot…..hmm, she might be a candidate. But then again, there was that attractive blonde sitting at the table across the room all alone. Dark smirked to himself, he would worry about picking his meal later. He turned around just as the bartender slid him his drink. Dark tipped it to his hungry lips and took the sweet liquid into his mouth, excepting the small bite of the alcohol. The drink warmed his insides and he felt serene and sluggish all the sudden. He leaned hard on the counter and left his mind drift slightly.

" Strawberry margarita? Interesting choice." Said a voice from beside Dark.

Dark was annoyingly jolted from his state of serenity and he looked to his left irritably. What kind of comment was that anyway, it was his money, shouldn't he be able to spend it on whatever drink he damn well wanted?

The man was dressed in a white coat with some kind of animal fur around the neck and buckles up the front that reminded Dark of a straight jacket. Dark couldn't see his eyes, for his side of his face was hidden by a cascade of flowing blonde locks. He held his glass of Tequila in his long slender fingers, which were protected by a pair of sleek white gloves. Dark narrowed his eyes at the man…who did he think he was anyway?

"Excuse me?" Dark asked rather sharply.

Dark could see the hint of a slight smile dance across the man's full lips…..the smile sent chills shooting down through Dark's spine.

" Your choice of refreshments, it's very intriguing." He said taking a sip of his own drink.

The motion was so delicate, you would have thought he were painting a masterpiece rather than nursing a drink.

" How so?" Dark snapped, slightly annoyed by this stranger…

The man wiped a droplet of liquid from his bottom lip with the back of his finger and chuckled slightly. The sound emitted from his mouth was strangely sickening……his laugh was hollow, and left space to be filled.

" You must have a sweet tooth my friend. But I do say, I must honor a man with such specific tastes." He said thickly, his words dropping from the air like honey.

Then the man set his drink down, and proceeded to brush his locks aside, unveiling his eyes to Dark's gaze.

Dark nearly jumped out of his chair when the stranger did this…..

The stranger observed Dark with two romantic, venomous, golden pupils.

Dark felt his breath hitch slightly…..

" You look at me strangely, friend, have I perturbed you?" The man asked in that slick voice of his.

Dark shook his head, regaining his composure as fast as he had lost it. In public, Dark was never weak. Never let his legs shake for others to see. It only shows incompetence.

" No, your eyes, I just could have sworn I've seen them before. That's all….I must be mistaken." Dark said tipping his drink to his lips, matching the grace and beauty in the motion that the other man had.

" Mhm. And stretching that subject, your eyes are very gorgeous, much more fantastic than I ever would have imagined." The man said suddenly, looking Dark in the eyes with such intensity Dark was almost memorized by the glare.

The strangers catlike orbs digging deep into Darks eyes and kissing them with a deadly venom like stare.

But….more gorgeous than he had ever imagined?? Then, he must have already know who I am…..Dark thought confused. He furrowed his eyebrows.

" Do I know you?" Dark said quickly, giving the man a fierce look that gives him the sense of being stronger than he really is.

The man slowly licks a stray drop of drink from the rim of his glass and merely smiles. The smile is nasty, it makes Dark even more un easy.

"No, no I don't believe you do. But I…..I certainly know you." The man says smiling wickedly at Dark, his eyes warm and seductive.

Dark just adverted his eyes, and consumed himself in his drink.

It took Dark a long time to say anything, the sounds of the club filled the conversation momentarily.

" What do you want from me?" Dark asked sourly.


	8. Stag

**Chapter 8**

**Stag: Strong and magnificent i comb through the mist.**

**My chest pushed forward in my grace and kingship of the land. **

**I am the master, you will obey.**

**I bring grown men to thier knees with a simple glance.**

**When i leave you all behind, you will wonder when i will return.**

**Your ruler and leader. **

**General of earth's army, you are my soldier, nothing more.**

**I can use you in any way i may want.**

**And you will be pleased with the descision.**

**Do not ask questions, i will not answer.**

**I look down upon the small.**

**I am the Stag.**

The man only chuckles at this question, or more so a demand for knowledge that Dark has made. Such a chest hollow chuckle, like marbles being shaken in an empty tin can.

" I have heard word through the grape vine that you, do amazing work. Some even going so far to say you are an artist of characterizing lust. The performance of a true actor, might I say the least…" The man said his voice soft, almost in a song like way.

Dark fidgeted in his seat……..

But when the man received no answer from his other, he continued.

" I know what line of work you are in. And from what I hear, you are one of the best in your business. So, call me a curious little fox, but I just had to see this man my lady friends have so much to say about. I just had to get a little taste for myself, just to see if your as delicious as they say. We have something in common….my Dark-san, you see, I have a bit of a sweet tooth as well." The man cooed leaning closer to Dark slightly, his thin eyebrows raised over his half lidded eyes.

Dark felt his cheeks growing hot…..this guy, wanted to have sex with him!! Oh shit, was all that came to Darks racing mind.

Dark set his drink down.

" I don't serve male customers. That's my policy and that's final." Dark said coolly.

The man sighed and looked at Dark lazily, his lips curled back revealing a very mischievous, and very frightening smile.

" I thought you might say that. But my beautiful Dark-san, I'm a paying customer. I promise…..you can ride me like any of your pretty ladies." The man said slyly, his voice low so as only Dark and him were in this little conversation.

Dark shot the man an ugly glance and then looked away, trying to pretend he wasn't there. He was beginning to become quite the annoyance.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk…you give me such angry glances beautiful. Is it the comment I just made? Well I can see it in your eyes that you are powerful when aroused, I can tell you would wish to be in control of your work at all times. Thus referring you as one who rides, but is never ridden. Am I not right?" The man purred, gently sloshing the last of his drink in a circular motion.

Dark just spared the man a fiery look of disapproval, mostly because this mans words proved very correct.

Dark tapped his fingers on the wooden counter and adverted his eyes to the bar in front of him. Staring at it as if it were severely interesting.

" I told you, I won't serve a male customer." Dark said his voice full of acid.

The other man smiled and chewed his fingernail delicately.

" Make an exception, just for tonight my sweet. I just must have you, your so exotic and I just must taste you for the delicacy you are." He whispered.

Dark opened his mouth to protest again, and get this guy off his case so he could find some female meat to sink his teeth into. Well metaphorically of course….heh heh, or was it? Dark gave a slight grin at the thought.

But before Dark could say another word, the man took the moment to again put his thoughts on the table.

"Won't you even ask me how much I'll pay?" He said raising his eyebrows, his delicate face relaxed and serene.

Dark bit his lip, should he really urge this pervert on? The offer was just too much for Dark to resist……

" How much will you pay?" Dark said quietly.

The moment the words fell from his lips, he felt unimaginably greedy. Spoken like a true prostitute Dark…

The five simple words seemed to give the man an obscene amount of satisfaction, maybe in just knowing he was getting to Dark, or that his chances had suddenly become that much better.

He snickered and brushed a long lock of golden mane behind his delicately shaped ear.

" 10,000, does that settle better with you Dark-san? Hmm?" He crooned softly.

Darks mouth practically fell onto the floor. He looked at the man with wide eyes.

"What did you just say…" Dark said his breath shallow in his chest.

The man smiled calmly and pushed his empty glass aside, and put his thumb to his lips. He then looked sideways a Dark with those menacing eyes that were nothing but mere slits. A thick smile crawled from his pores and spread itself along his lips.

" You heard what I said. Money means nothing to me, you see Dark-san. Besides, I just have to have you, you must be mine even if it's just for tonight sweetie. Will you take my offer now?" The other said blinking slowly at Dark.

Dark felt his stomach tighten up into one big knot between his other organs. 10,000?? That was more money than Dark made in a whole month…two even. How could he turn such an offer down!?

But how could he ever……act as a whore….for a man? Dark shuddered at the thought.

He felt torn between two sides. On one side sat a bundle of cash big enough for him to drool over, and the other…the looming possibility of anal penetration. Dark bit his lip at the thought of that……it made him twitch a little. He played with the hem of his shirt sleeve and regretfully let his mind play with the idea. How could he possibly pass up such and offer!? Just a night wasn't going to alter his life to any extremes. Sure he would be humiliated, and his pride would be hurt for a while, but all and all it would heal. You're a prostitute Dark……you sell your body without second thought. It's your fucking job, now go out and milk this guy for all he's worth……besides.

After tonight………….if he brings you home.

He will be dead by morning.

Dark leaned his head backward slightly and breathed out long, hard and heavy.

The blonde haired demon perched beside him seemed to taste Dark was giving in…..because again a slick smile was hung on his perfect face.

Dark turned his head ever so slowly, his lashes brushing his cheeks a couple of times through his purple locks, and then he stared into those golden eagle eyes. His glare did not waver, nor flinch……amethyst orbs locked with golden and they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

"Consider me yours." Dark breathed, the words fell heavy out of the air like bricks.


	9. Dingo

**Chapter 9**

**Dingo: My yelps ring through the night like police sirens.**

**Loud shaking and cruel.**

**Makes one wonder if i am animal or human.**

**Like a baby wailing for its mother.**

**Or a starving man begging for food.**

**The shiddish creature that i am.**

**I will run if scared.**

**Hard to tame.**

**Hard to trust.**

**This is me.**

**I am the Dingo.**

The other man smiled gingerly and gently tapped his finger against his lower lip. It was as if he were observing Dark, processing what he may be capable of, how powerful he might be.

It was a creepy feeling….to be sized up.

To be the hunted instead of the hunter…….the sickly sense of lost power flowed thickly through Darks warming veins.

"Well then I believe we should leave, shouldn't we……pet." The man said sadistically.

Dark nodded reluctantly, doing his best to swallow down his thick fear and heavy emotions. He wanted to remain a blank page, and not give this man more pleasure in scaring him than possible.

The man dressed in white abandoned his seat, his coat falling around his ankles like wings, trailing behind him gracefully as he walked passed dark and toward the door. Dark had no choice but to follow, like the sorry mutt he was.

Dark took his coat and re-adjusted it on his shoulders, hugging himself into it for warmth as he followed the demonically angelic man back into the painfully frigid night air.

Dark tailed in the strangers wake as he lead him to his car. Hiding in his long shadow, as if wanting to disappear completely.

The car the man owned was a jet black sports car looking thing, Dark was sure it had to be some German collectors edition million dollar car. The man pushed the keys and the passengers side door flipped open, instead of the normal sideways motion of other car doors. Dark carefully slid into the leather seat and the door closed behind him, he felt caged…..there was no turning back now.

He was trapped.

Caged.

Doomed.

Chained.

Without hope of getting out of this.

What mess had he gotten himself into this time, a fine one at that he figured.

Dark kept his eyes adverted from the disgustingly beautiful man beside him as best he could. He just listened to the engines hum, the tires gentle hiss on the cold street. There was classical music coming softly through the car speakers, but other than that the ride was just as they usually are….painfully silent. They pulled up to a stoplight, and Dark's face was illuminated by the fierce red glow of the street light………he watched it as it stared menacingly down at him.

They seemed to stop there for an eternity, the red light just sitting there, maintaining it's blank color.

Dark looked out onto the street, it was empty…..they were the only car on the road, at the intersection, anywhere.

Just them…..all alone.

Dark sighed quietly and pulled his leather coat around himself tighter.

The light finally flickered to green and they sped away once more.

Dark watched the street lights flick past the car light fireflies in the inky night. The anxiety and fear was eating at his insides like tart acid that he had accidentally swallowed down.

After around 40 minutes of the silent driving, the black car approached a set of enormous ominous black gates.

Gargoyles perched themselves atop the pillars their long tongues dangling from jagged jaws, eyes bugged and wild, little wings folded behind their backs. Dark watched them as they passed through the gates, and began down a long cobblestone driveway. The tires crunched and rolled against the cobble and then slowed to a stop in front of the actual house.

Dark could only look on in astonishment. The house was really not a house at all, but rather a mansion with castle like features. Tall winding pillars reached into the night sky as if clawing at it aggressively, large arched windows, big wooden doors. Dark shivered……in all reality it was more creepy than aw inspiring.

Dark slowly dislodged himself from the somewhat safe confines of the car. His feet crunched against the ground as he followed the other man slowly. The golden haired man opened the large oak doors and they entered into the warmth of the house from the cold night. Dark stood in the huge doorway observing the double staircases with worrisome eyes. Huge paintings of monsters and angels glared at him from the walls and creature statuettes loomed from every corner.

The other man seemed to taste Darks unease.

" This way Dark sweetie." He cooed sickly as he began up one of the staircases.

Dark rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed. Oh how gross….pet names, this should be interesting. Maybe he should just kill the guy and steal his money without fucking him. Dark tossed the thought around momentarily as he followed the other closely so as not to get lost. After twisting through countless hallways, almost to the point of maze like qualities, the golden haired man chose his door.

He prodded it open and let Dark go inside first, smiling sickly as Dark entered.

Why did Dark keep getting such a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach? I was like he had swallowed fire, it just kept burning, this sensation that he should run, get out of here, escape.

The door shut behind him with a little creek and he jumped a little.

Before he knew what was happening….he felt the heed of the almost Satan like man's breath on the back of his neck.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered into Darks burning ear, lingering momentarily to flick the lobe with his tongue.

Dark felt his body shiver as cold chills ran rapidly down his spine.

"No…" Dark snapped, not wanting to show how scared he really was.

Something about this man made his insides flop and his stomach churn………….the way he walked.

The tone of his voice.

The glint in those feline like eyes.

The smile always pampered across those thin lips.

Everything about him spelled danger.

Suddenly the golden haired demon slammed Dark into the wall behind him by his shoulders.

Dark yelped with surprise and a bit of pain. His shoulder blades dug uncomfortably into the white wall behinds him. Dark looked around wildly then forced himself to look into those piercing golden eyes.

The other man smiled and Dark felt himself shaking again. The smile on his lips got even wider as he felt Dark shivering against his body.

"You are scared my little puppet…….no need to be I promise I won't hurt you………" The angelic man hissed into Darks arched neck as he continued to trap him to the wall.

Dark struggled slightly against the larger male and whimpered a little, he wasn't used to being the weaker one. The taste of someone else having power over his own body made him sick to his stomach.

The other smiled monstrously at the stressed boy that was held at his complete mercy.

"Oh….and by the way Dark, my sweet, My name is Krad, the reason I tell you this is so that you may know my name, so you can moan it in my ear while I make you mine." The yellow eyed man snarled.

Dark suddenly knew he was in far over his head……what was this man going to do to him!! What had he gotten himself into!!

Suddenly Krad wrapped his strong and deadly arms around Dark's slim torso and picked him up, giving Dark no choice but to wrap his legs around the hips of his attacker.

Dark looked around wildly, like a trapped animal searching in vain for means of escape, but much to his dismay. There was none.

Krad kicked the door open and didn't even bother with closing it.

Suddenly Dark was slammed into the bed, knocking the breath out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. His eyes darted from one end of the dark room to the other, taking it in as one huge blur as his mind twisted in a flurry of panic and fear.

Krad's hands slid across the silken sheets like deadly tiger's paws…..slow movement…….so graceful and precise it was painful to watch him. Dark felt the larger man's body hovering over his own and he looked up fearfully.

Krad looked down upon his prey through curtains of melted gold locks, his face drenched in thick shadow….his teeth glistening in the moonlight as he offered Dark another of his dashingly sinister smiles.

Dark's lips were parted ever so slightly as he panted for breath…….trapped like a rat.

Krad left a deviously warm trail of demon kisses up Darks neck, feeling his rapid pulse beneath his soft lips. Krad only grinned wider.

He could smell the blood pumping through Dark's veins like wild fire, he could sense the fear in his breath.

Afraid and in agony…..just how he liked his lovers.

Krad sat up suddenly, letting the white coat slip from his well toned shoulders, tossing it effortlessly onto the floor. Dark only stared up in amazement from his submissive position. Krad chuckled to himself and ran a delicate hand through his long locks, combing it all the way through, letting it fall back to his shoulders.

He took one hand and removed the others glove, tossing it away like it disgusted him, then he did the same with the other. Leaving his slender milky hands naked and beautiful. Dark couldn't help but to stare…no matter how his mind told him this was wrong, he couldn't drag his frightened eyes from the angel-man before him.

Krad observed his bear hands, curling his fingers in and out before him, marveling at them as he did so.

Artist's hands, soft, delicate and smooth. No flaws just perfection.

Krad's perfect palms then strayed to his white dress shirt………one by one he busied himself by undoing the small tawny buttons. More and more of his perfect chest was begging to be revealed to Dark's eyes and Dark was regretfully a bit memorized by this man.

Damn……he undressed like a stripper…..

Dark immediately kicked himself at the thought.

Krad let the front of his shirt yawn open revealing toned muscle with lightly sun kissed skin stretched over it, two perfectly pink nipples, a carved torso and stomach……almost sculpture material. Dark felt himself looking at this demonic man more than he would have liked to….but he just couldn't drag his eyes from him.

He was the utter portrait of perfection…..much like Dark himself.

Krad leaned his head back, running his hands up through his down locks letting it slip through his fingers like water, his back arched and he let a thick, sweet, honey-like, moan slip past his parted lips.

Dark couldn't help but wonder if this was a man or a god, the way he arched backward like a cat after an afternoon nap………..

Oh it made Dark want to jump him and do all sorts of naughty things to this mans naked body.

Dark shook his head in disbelief as soon as the racy thought was allowed into his thinking process.

But he couldn't help it…..like a slippery little creature the thought weaved it's way right back into the folds of Dark's brain.

Krad then suddenly snapped his head forward and looked fiercely at Dark.

Dark was both frightened and taken aback….by the …hungry, look in those golden slits.

Krad's snakelike fingers came down to ravish Dark's body……

He tore away his jacket.

Stole him of his shirt……and then stopped to admire the sight.

Dark lay sprawled on the bed, half naked and tense. Awaiting the painfully beautiful man's next move.

It was like a long game of chess.

Krad was the white pieces.

Dark was the black.

And Dark kept moving his pieces in all the wrong directions, Krad stopping him in his tracks with every turn that passed.

Taking his pawns , slaughtering the little ones like they were tissue paper.

Destroying his bishops, and burying them ten feet under.

Murdering his queen, and taking her head.

Now all he had left was his poor, fearful king, laid strewn on his back……about the be stripped of his crown and doused of his precious pride. Oh what a sad day it was.

To see a king……fall to his knees.


	10. Hyena

****

Chapter 10.

Hyena: All smiles and teeth

I promise I don't lie

But if you lie with me I'll be tempted to stretch the truth

Spots in which to be spotted with

I'll be the apple of your eye

And when your back is turned

The stabber will be I

Giggles and Chuckles and Grins and Smirks

If you trust me now, then you may never learn.

Dark looked upward, his amethyst eyes wide and sparkling with a pure and unconditional fear. He could feel every deep breath down to his very core as his lungs took them in one after another. Krad sat motionless perched atop Darks body like some kind of mighty bird of prey. A falcon, smooth feathers unruffled and perfect, sharp talons manicured ever so delicately that they could cut diamond with little to no effort. Beak clamped shut… knifelike and ready to pierce flesh like tissue paper. Dark's wide eyes darted back and forth over Krad's ominous form…waiting painfully for this blonde demon of a man to make some kind of movement. A twitch, a flick of the wrist, maybe even shift a leg or an arm…Dark could barely even tell if the statuette man was breathing!! But Krad stayed the same his sadistically golden eyes narrowed to kill, a half smile painted delicately on his thin, fake looking lips, simply observing. It was as if were memorizing every stray curve and angle of Darks submissive body. The feline eyes swam gently down Dark's torso, the hungry look hiding behind those slatted pupils growing dramatically as they got lower and lower down Darks body. Dark could hear the ceiling fan above him humming softly, he could hear a car horn far off in the distance, and the soft click of what he guessed might be a light in the hallway. The silence was so heavy Dark felt like it had began to weigh down on his chest like concrete, he was having trouble breathing. Having trouble believing this was real, or processing any kind of useful thoughts, words, or actions. He couldn't help but to run it through his scattered brain over and over again that this was indeed…all his fault. He should have never given into this man…now he was feeling quite afraid and unnerved…

Click, click, click, click…

The ceiling fan was making a sort of rhythm that was begging to give Dark an anxious feeling inside his gut…like the tick of a time bomb waiting to go off at any given second. He couldn't take this any longer. This silence, this waiting. It was ridiculous!

"So are you going to fuck me or not…" Dark spat in his all to habitual sarcasm and rudeness.

Dark regretted the sentence the second it escaped his lips.

Immediately Krad's subtle half smile flooded into a wide toothy alligator smile that spread from ear to ear on his face.

"Impatient…aren't you beautiful?" Krad chimed in his beautiful tone of voice.

Krad lifted one of his snowy pale palms and placed it delicately on Dark collar, his long fingers brushing Dark's flawless skin as if he were touching something of much, much greater value. Dark felt himself tense without his control.

This was all wrong, normally Dark was the one in control of this whole road show. He was normally the one caressing a customer into his submission and walking all over them like a runway. This was backwards and upside-down and suddenly not much made sense anymore.

Krad shrugged his shirt off slowly and the expensive looking material slid down onto the sheets like some kind of living thing. Dark tried to look at the ceiling instead of having to lay eyes on the painfully gorgeous creature crawling all over him.

Krad's finger pads glided effortlessly down Dark's bare chest, tracing the lines of his pecks, running like rabbits around every one of his indented abs…and stopped at his navel. Dark closed his eyes as the tickling feeling stopped so abruptly. He wished he could read this blonde haired creatures mind, there were so many thoughts twisting like snakes behind those eyes, Dark knew it, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what they were. He had never met anyone with a gaze that was this increasable hard to read….

And then…Krad's fingers began moving again….so slowly it was almost like torture…

Dark lifted his head slowly, his magnificent purple locks draping over half his face…could he even bare to watch this???

Krad lowered his head slowly and Dark felt his warm tongue gently trace around his bellybutton, Dark felt chills run up his spine like electricity. Krad grinned against Dark's warm flesh and slipped his right palm up his thigh, ruffling the material ever so slightly. Dark clenched his teeth together with such force it caused his jaw to throb a pinch.

The slender golden haired lion inhaled the air deeply, his head tilting up ever so slightly, and then a large dastardly smile oozed off his firm lips. Dark's pupils shrank as he watched the counterparts eyes glide up to meet his.

"Your so very afraid aren't you my sweet little whore?" Krad whispered the words dangling from his tongue like poison apples.

Dark sneered and forced out a chuckle to appear otherwise offended by the comment.

"Afraid? Of you? I've seen far more scary things in my lifetime…trust me" Dark said through his teeth.

"Hmm…not afraid huh? Lying never got anyone anywhere in life you know that don't you Dark?" Krad mused his fingers gently stroking Dark's thigh.

"Why would I lie?" Dark barked.

Krad closed his eyes delicately and laughed gently…

Then in a split second Krad's dragon like eyes opened once more and he abruptly grabbed Dark's crotch in his palm. Dark gasped and looked fearfully at the golden creature.

"Your afraid I know it…..because I…can smell fear." Krad growled delicately.

Krad's fingers played delicately over the material of Dark's jeans, they effortlessly unlatched his belt, carefully undid his button, and slowly unzipped his fly. Three different task's that Krad effortlessly transformed into one flowing dance. Before Dark could catch his breath, Krad had pulled off his jeans completely, like a snake shedding skin Dark could feel the material being stolen from him. He felt his heart being racing like some kind of machine and he just could slow it down…what in the world was this man doing to Dark? To give him these feelings of anxiety and fear? And yet…somewhere in the mix of rabid emotion's there was undoubtedly…desire. Dark almost choked on his own air when this realization came crashing into his brain, but it was true. Never in his life had he seen somebody who could move that gracefully and majestically yet at the very same moment keep you in a chokehold of unimaginable fear. This man…reminded Dark…of himself!?

And suddenly a dastardly hand stroked over Dark's shaft through the thin boxers that served as little protection against the gorgeous feeling of the simple touch. Dark couldn't ignore the flame that was beginning to flare deep within his gut…

Without meaning to, he let a small moan of pleasure slip through his gorgeous lips.

Krad looked up as the sound from Dark licked his ears and he grinned pleased.

"See my little pet…it isn't all that bad now is it?" Krad whispered as his lithe fingers wrapped around Dark's limp anatomy.

Dark searched for words to answer with, but his tongue just wouldn't form syllables. And so he responded with a mere gasp so gorgeous any normal human beings heart would have melted on the spot. Krad snickered.

"Exactly…" He whispered as he began to rub Dark's bulge vigorously with his thumb and delicate forefinger.

Dark could feel the chill of the room but his body was ever so warm, like it was boiling from the inside out, and it was growing warmer with every passing second. The sound of the silence humming in his ears, the feeling of Krad's cold fingers caressing Dark's dick through his boxer's, it was all to much for him. Dark breathed in a deep needy breath and arched his back slightly as he felt his penis becoming hard and beginning to crawl uncomfortably up the leg of his silky underwear.

"There we go…mmm yes that feels good doesn't it my sweet Dark chocolate?" Krad said in his low, marvelous tone of voice that only caused Dark to become more aroused. Dark only managed a small "Nnn" in response.

What was the harm In it really? Dark began to think frantically, just because this gorgeous being was in fact male didn't mean that he couldn't provide the absolute utter ecstasy that Dark's monstrous body constantly craved? This demonic man could easily nourish Dark's animalistic hungers. Dark snickered at the thought. And it didn't matter anyway…Dark thought sadistically…because he would only be killing this pretty boy afterward. So what was the harm in letting this customer feast on Dark now…so Dark could feast on him later….literally. A dangerous smile sprang across Dark's lips and without realizing it, Krad noticed his Whore's sudden change of heart.

"Hmm? Your seeming to be enjoying yourself a bit more now aren't you?" Krad sneered.

Dark sat up slightly, leaning backward on his slender elbows for support and looked fiercely at Krad, his purple bangs covering one of his blazing eyes…and then he smiled.

"Take off my Boxers" Dark hissed sensually at his attacker.

Dark may as well have just spat in the face of death itself, testing such an unpredictable and dangerous being such as this stranger?

Dark was ready and willing to go head first up against this…other man, Dark may be a whore, but he would not let his dignity fall so much as to seem fragile and afraid of a simple human! Dark was a beast…and beast's never fear mortals. And this one wouldn't be any different, Dark would not fall to his knees on this night…but he would hold his head high like the proud dog he was, and take his equal share in the nasty crime.

Krad looked up into Darks glamorous eyes and for a moment Dark saw a flicker of genuine surprise cross those sickly yellow orbs, but just as fast as it had appeared, it was gone. The two stared at each other like two animals sizing each other up, both analyzing the other with divine precision, waiting for the moment to go for a throat. The tension between the two god like men was enough to kill…both waiting for the others next move.

"I see you found your nerve didn't you sweetie…good….I was hoping you would be…more of a challenge…and not so much as an easy fuck" Krad purred as he wrapped his palm around Dark's protrusion and begin to roll his hand up and down it.

Dark shuddered slightly and licked his red lips, never losing his locked gaze with Krad.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be love…if you want a challenge, then a challenge I shall be" Dark growled fiercely.

Krad pursed his lips and smiled.

Then slowly he hooked his lithe fingers underneath Dark's boxer's and slid them from Dark's beautiful body. Dark looked on pleased with the advancement, and smiled to himself.

Use and abuse, just like he always had. Only this time he would take down…much larger prey.


End file.
